Пуэрто-Рико
|- align=center valign=top | style="font-size:95%" colspan="2" |''Национальный девиз: Joannes Est Nomen Eius'' |- align=center | colspan="2" style="background:#ffffff;" | 250px |- valign=top | Официальные языки | Испанский, Английский |- valign=top | Столица | Сан-Хуан |- valign=top | Крупнейший город | Сан-Хуан |- valign=top | Губернатор | Aníbal Acevedo Vilá |- valign=top | Территория — Всего — % воды(-) 9,104 км² 1.6 % |- valign=top | Население — Всего (2005) — Плотность | (-) 3,912,055 434/км² |- valign=top | Независимость — Провозглашение — Признана | (Событие ?) (Год) (Год) |- valign=top | Валюта | Доллар США (USD) |- valign=top | Часовой пояс | ВГМ-4 |- valign=top | Национальный гимн | La Borinqueña |- valign=top | Интернет-домен | .pr;.us |- valign=top | Тел. префиксы | +1-787 и +1-939 |} Ассоциированное свободное государство Пуэрто-Рико ( ) расположено в Карибском море, является частью Больших Антильских островов и состоит из острова Пуэрто-Рико и ряда примыкающих к нему малых островов. Пуэрто-Рико является зависимой от США территорией и имеет статус ''Unincorporated'' ''organized territory'', что означает, что в ней не действует Конституция США, но действует «Билль о правах» и 3 ветви власти. Пуэрто-Рико имеет свою собственную Конституцию, законодательную, исполнительную и судебную власть. Связь с США заключается в наличии общего гражданства, валюты и обороны. В настоящее время среди политических деятелей Пуэрто-Рико происходит обсуждение вопроса о целесообразности предоставления этой территории статуса штата. История острова Доколумбовский период История Пуэрто-Рико в период, предшествующий прибытию на эту землю Христофора Колумба, до конца не изучен. Всё, что известно о нём, пришло из археологических раскопок и устных рассказов первых испанских путешественников. Первая книга, всесторонне описывающая историю Пуэрто-Рико, была написана Фреем Ласиерра ( ) в 1786 году, спустя 293 года после первого посещения этого острова испанцами Iñigo Abbad y Lasierra. Historia Geográfica, Civil y Natural de la Isla de San Juan Bautista de Puerto Rico.. left|thumb|250px|Деревня Таино в Церемониальном Центре Племён Первыми поселенцами Пуэрто-Рико были ортоироиды ( ), представители древней культуры. Раскопки, произведённые в 1990 году, нашли остатки первобытного человека, возраст которого датировался приблизительно 2000 годом до нашей эры (4000 лет назад). Останки назвали «''человек Пуэрто Ферро''» ( ) Vieques Island — What lies beneath.. В промежутке между 120 и 400 годами нашей эры на остров прибыли представители индейского племени игнери ( ) из района реки Ориноко в Южной Америки Brief Chronology of Puerto Rico.. Между VII и XI веками остров стали заселять представители индейского племени Аравак, основавшие культуру таино, и примерно к 1000 году нашей эры эта культура стала доминировать на острове, вплоть до приплытия Колумба в 1493 году. Испанский колониальный период Когда Христофор Колумб появился на острове 19 ноября 1493 года в результате своего второго путешествия к берегам Америки, остров был заселён индейцами, называвшими себя Таинос. Таинос называли остров «''Борикен''» ( ), что впоследствии было интепретировано испанцами как «''Борикуэн''» ( ) Presently, Puerto Ricans are also known as Boricuas, or people from Borinquen.. Первоначально испанцы назвали остров Сан-Хуан-Батиста в честь святого Иоанна Крестителя, но в конечном счёте остров получил имя Пуэрто-Рико, что в переводе означает «''богатый порт''». Колонизация испанцами началась в 1508 г., когда из Санто-Доминго (остров Гаити) прибыл с отрядом конкистадоров Хуан Понсе де Леон, который основал город Капарра. Административным центром острова со временем стал перенесенный в 1521 г. на новое место Капарра — порт Пуэрто-Рико. Имя Сан-Хуан перешло к столице территории и к небольшому острову «''Старый Сан-Хуан''» ( ), ныне являющемся частью столицы. В 1508 году испанский конкистадор Хуан Понсе де Леон ( ) стал первым губернатором острова Висенте Яньес Пинсон был назначен первым губернатором, но на остров так и не прибыл.. С названием государства и его столицей связан географический курьёз. Остров первоначально был назван в традициях испанских колонизаторов Сан-Хуан в честь христианского святого. Столица, соответственно, получила имя Пуэрто-Рико (Богатый Порт), но впоследствии картографы «перепутали» названия. thumb|300px|Крепость Фуэрте Сан Филипе дел Морро Остров вскоре был колонизирован испанцами. Африканские рабы были ввезены на остров в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы взамен быстро уменьшающегося индейского населения, вынужденного работать на испанскую корону. В конце концов, Таинос полностью вымерли в результате болезней, которые принесли испанцы и африканцы, а также от тяжёлых условий, в которых они вынуждены были находиться. Пуэрто-Рико быстро стал важной крепостью и портом Испанской Империи в Карибском море. Однако колониальный акцент в конце XVII—XVIII веках был всё-же сделан на более преуспевающих территориях материка, нежели на острове, обедневшем от сокращения населения. Для защиты от угроз европейских врагов Испании на острове постепенно появились различные форты и крепости, такие как Ла Форталеза ( ), Фуэрте Сан Филипе дел Морро ( ) и Сан Кристобаль ( ). Французы, голландцы и англичане неоднократно делали попытки захватить Пуэрто-Рико, но терпели поражение в длительной оккупации острова. В 1809 году, в момент, когда войска Наполеона I оккупировали большую часть Иберийского полуострова и была в разгаре Первая испанская революция, собрание популистов из испанского города Кадис объявило Пуэрто-Рико заморской провинцией Испании с правом представительства при испанском дворе История Пуэрто-Рико. Первый представитель острова в Кадисские кортесы Рамон Повер и Хиральт ( ) умер вскоре после прибытия в Испанию. С принятием Кадисской конституции в 1812 году, когда испанские территории были разделены на провинции, пуэрториканцам было даровано условное гражданство. 200px|thumb|left|Королевский Декрет 1815 года, позволивший иностранцам селиться в Пуэрто-Рико 10 августа 1815 года в Испании был издан королевский декрет, поощрявший испанцев и других европейцев неиспанского происхождения, лояльных к испанской короне и римско-католической церкви, поселяться на острове, что открыло Пуэрто-Рико путь к торговым отношениям с другими странами. Это было начало роста аграрной экономики острова, где сахар, табак и кофе стали основными продуктами экспорта. Остров стал наполняться иммигрантами из Германии, Корсики, Ирландии, Франции, Португалии и Канарских островов, спасавшихся от тяжелых экономических времён в Европе и привлекаемыми свободным въездом на остров. Однако, эти небольшие послабления и права были вскоре отменены. После свержения Наполеона I, в Испанию вернулась абсолютная монархия, которая отмениля Кадисскую конституцию и вернула Пуэрто-Рико статус колонии, символ безграничной власти испанской монархии. 25 июня 1835 года жена испанского короля Фердинанда VII Мария Кристина, будучи в этот момент регентшей Испании (1833—1840), отменила торговлю рабами в испанских колониях. В 1851 году губернатор острова Хуан де ла Песуэла Севальос ( ) основал на острове Королевскую Академию Изящных искусств, которая давала образование школьным учителям, сформулировала методы обучения, и устраивала литературные конкурсы, которые двигали интеллектуальный и литературный прогресс острова. В 1858 году Сэмюэл Морзе установил в городе Арройо ( ) первый на острове телеграфный аппарат. Жизнь в Пуэрто-Рико во второй половине XIX века происходила на фоне борьбы за автономию. Перепись 1860 года показала, что население острова составило 583,308 человек. Из них 300,406 (51.5 %) человек составляло белое население, остальное принадлежало к другим расам Grose, Howard B.,Advance in the Antilles ASIN B00085O1E8 . Из них подавляющее большинство (83.7 %) относилось к бедным слоям. Аграрное развитие острова тормозилось недостатком дорог, примитивными орудиями труда и стихийными бедствиями, такими как ураганы и засуха. Экономика также страдала от высоких тарифов и налогов, установленных испанской королевской властью. 23 сентября 1868 года а городе Ларес ( ) вспыхнуло восстание за независимость, известное как «''El Grito de Lares''», которое вскоре было быстро подавлено. Лидеры этого восстания Рамон Эметерио Бетансес ( ) и Сегундо Руис Белвис ( ) в современном Пуэрто-Рико рассматриваются как отцы пуэрториканской нации. Позднее, возникло политическое движение за независимость под руководством Романа Бальдориоти де Кастро ( ), а в конце века движение под руководством Луиса Муньоса Риверы ( ). В 1897 году Муньос Ривера с соратниками выступили перед либеральным испанским правительством за предоставление автономии для Кубы и Пуэрто-Рико. В следующем, 1898 году, на короткий период было объявлено автономное правительство. Хартия автономии была подотчётна губернатору острова, назначаемому Испанией. Губернатор имел право аннулировать любое решение местной власти и участвовал в выборах парламента. Период американского правления 25 июля 1898 года во время Испано-Американской войны в Пуэрто-Рико вторглись американские войска, высадившись в муниципалитете Гуаника ( ). В результате войны Испания была вынуждена уступить Пуэрто-Рико, а также Кубу, Филиппины и остров Гуам по Парижскому Договору 1898 года)]].Treaty of Paris (1898) Пуэрто-Рико вступила в XX век под военным управлением Соединённых Штатов, включая губернатора, назначаемого президентом США. В 1917 году согласно Акту Джонса-Шафрота ( ) жителям Пуэрто-Рико было предоставлено гражданство США, и этот статус действителен до сих пор. Начиная с Первой мировой войны, многие пуэрториканцы служат в армии США. Природные катаклизмы и период Великой Депрессии ухудшили жизнь на острове. Некоторые политические деятели, такие как лидер пуэрториканской Националистической Партии Педро Альбису Кампос ( ), выступал за предоставление острову независимости. Впоследствии он был дважды арестован и посажен в тюрьму за подрывную деятельность против американской администрации на острове. Первый демократически избранный губернатор Пуэрто-Рико Луис Муньос Марин ( ) также вначале выступал за независимость территории, но, наблюдая серьёзный спад экономики, сопровождающийся ростом преступности и народным недовольством, выбрал статус ассоциированной территории как промежуточный этап на пути к независимости. Во времена правления администраций Рузвельта — Трумена в природе внутреннего управления территорией произошли изменения, как результат компромисса между различными политическими силами. Кульминацией этих перемен стало назначение в 1946 году президентом Гарри Трумэном первого рождённого в Пуэрто-Рико губернатора Хесуса Т. Пиньеро ( ). В 1947 году американцы дали Пуэрто-Рико право самостоятельно выбирать своего губернатора. В 1948 году Луис Муньос Марин в результате демократических выборов был избран на пост губернатора Пуэрто-Рико, прослужив на этом посту 16 лет, до 1964 года. С этого момента большое количество иммигрантов с острова перебралось на основную территорию США в поисках лучшей жизни. Если в 1945 году в городе Нью-Йорке проживало порядка 13 000 пуэрториканцев, то к 1955 году их количество составляло уже около 700 000 человек, а к середине 1960-х их число перевалило за миллион. 1 ноября 1950 года пуэрториканские националисты Гризелио Торресола ( ) и Оскар Кольясо ( ) совершили попытку покушения на президента Трумэна. Следствием этого происшествия стало согласие Трумэна на проведение референдума на острове по поводу собственной конституции Пуэрто-Рико.Act of July 3, 1950, Ch. 446, 64 Stat. 319. В результате одобренной конституции 25 июля 1952 года Пуэрто-Рико и получила свой текущий статус ассоциированной территории.Constitution of the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico — in Spanish (original).Constitution of the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico — in English (translation). В 1950-е годы на острове наблюдался быстрый рост промышленного производства, что позволило конвертировать экономику Пуэрто-Рико из аграрной в промышленно развитую. В настоящее время Пуэрто-Рико стало крупным туристическим центром с развитой фармацевтической и производственной структурой. Политический статус по прежнему до конца не определён, в связи с чем в последние годы на острове проходят различные плебисциты. Географические данные thumb|250px|left|Карта Пуэрто-Рико Пуэрто-Рико состоит из основного острова Пуэрто-Рико и множества более мелких островов и рифов, включая Мона (Isla de Mona), Вьекес (Vieques), Кулебра (Culebra), Десечео (Desecheo) и Каха де Муэртос (Caja de Muerto). Из последних пяти островов, только Вьекес и Кулебра населены в течение всего года. На острове Мона обитают только сотрудники пуэрториканского министерства национальных ресурсов. thumb|200px|Горы в Пуэрто.Рико Основной остров имеет 170 км в длину и 60 км в ширину, по большей части гористый с большими прибрежными территориями в северной и южной части. Основной горный хребет острова называется «''La Cordillera Central''», что означает «центральный хребет», в нём также находится самая высокая точка Пуэрто-Рико — гора Сьера де Пунта (Cerro de Punta), высота 1 338 м. над уровнем моря. Другой важный пик, гора Эль Юнкэ (El Yunque), 1 065 м. над уровнем моря, находится в Карибском Национальном Лесу в муниципалитете Сиерра де Лукильо (Sierra de Luquillo). Столица острова город Сан-Хуан находится на северном побережье острова. Климат Пуэрто-Рико морской тропический, мягкий с небольшими сезонными колебаниями температур: в южной части температура немного выше, чем в северной, а в центральной горной — всегда прохладнее, чем на остальном острове. Средняя годовая температура + 28ºC. Сезон ураганов длится между июнем и ноябрем. В Пуэрто-Рико имеется 17 озёр, ни одно из которых не является естественным Los Lagos de Puerto Rico и более 50 рек, большинство из которых текут с главного горного хребта. В северной части острова реки более широкие и полноводные, чем в южной. Национальный Пещерный парк Рио Камай - карстовая область на северо-востоке Пуэрто-Рико. Эта местность славится своим совершенно ирреальными известняковыми формированиями, также это одно из лучших мест в мире для спелеологии. Более чем 200 пещер были обнаружены в этом регионе, некоторые из них имеют колоссальный внутренний объем, а река Камай - одна из самых больших подземных рек в мире Флора и фауна thumb|250px|Крошечная лягушка (Eleutherdactylus coqui) По данным 1998 года, флора Пуэрто-Рико составляла 239 различных видов растений, в фауне замечено 16 видов птиц и 39 видов земноводных и рептилий эндемиков. Island Directory. Живущие здесь лягушки "Рико", известные как "коки" (Eleutherdactylus coqui), являются возлюбленным символом острова, хотя их присутствие можно ощутить только по звуку и мало кто из туристов может их увидеть - самая большая "коки" не более 5 сантиметров в длину. Эти небольшие существа умудряются издавать настолько громкие звуки "ко-кии" (откуда и пошло их название), что даже небольшая колония "квакающих" лягушек способна оглушить человека. У местных жителей для этого есть даже свой термин - "адское скандирование". Влажный тропический Карибский Национальный Лес, известный также под именем «''El Yunque''», является основным местом обитания этих лягушек. Геологическое строение thumb|left|250px|Геологическая карта Пуэрто-Рико Геологическое строение острова состоит из вулканических и магматических пород, сформировавшихся в период между мелововым периодом и эоценовой эпохой палеогенового периода, сверху покрытых более поздними породами олигоценовой эпохи, а еще позднее карбонатами и осадочными горными породами. Возраст самых старых горных пород оценивается приблизительно в 190 млн лет (Юрский период) и расположены в муниципалитете Сиерра Бермеха (Sierra Bermeja) в юго-западной части острова. Эти породы могут представлять из себя части океанической коры, и по-видимому пришли из Тихого океана. Пуэрто-Рико находится на границе Карибской и Северо-Американской плит и в настоящее время тектонически деформируется под действием этих плит. Такая трансформация может вызывать землетрясения и цунами, которые в совокупности с оползнями, представляют наибольшую геологическую опасность на острове и северо-востоке Карибского моря. Последнее крупное землетрясение в Пуэрто-Рико произошло 11 октября 1918 года, оцениваемое приблизительно в 7.5 балла по шкале Рихтера. Эпицентр землетрясения находился на дне моря у побережья муниципалитета Агуадилья (Aguadilla), что вызвало цунами. Жёлоб Пуэрто-Рико, находящийся в 120 км к северу от острова, является самой большой и глубокой океанической впадиной в Атлантическом океане. Он расположен на границе карибской и североамериканской плит. Длина жёлоба составляет 1,754 км, ширина около 97 км, наибольшая глубина составляет 8,380 м. Демография thumb|300px|right|Рост населения в Пуэрто-Рико Иногда говорят, что Пуэрто-Рико имеет европейское (испанское) большинство, почти исчезнувшую популяцию американских индейцев, популяцию смешанных рас, африканцев и маленькое азиатское меньшинство. Анализ крови и протеинов показал, что состав населения на 45 % состоит из европейской расы, 37 % африканской и 18 % индейской.Hanis, C. L., et. al 1991. Origins of the United States Hispanics—Implications for diabetes. Diabetes Care 14:618-627. Более поздний анализ Митохондриальной ДНК, взятый у 800 человек, обнаружил мтДНК американских индейцев у 61.1 % жителей, мтДНК африканцев у 26.4 % жителей и мтДНК белой расы у 12.5 % жителей Пуэрто-Рико. Martínez Cruzado, Juan C. (2002). The Use of Mitochondrial DNA to Discover Pre-Columbian Migrations to the Caribbean:Results for Puerto Rico and Expectations for the Dominican Republic. KACIKE: The Journal of Caribbean Amerindian History and Anthropology On-line Journal, Special Issue, Lynne Guitar, Ed. Available at: http://www.kacike.org/MartinezEnglish.pdf Date of access: 25 September, 2006 В 1800-е годы сотни корсиканцев, французов, ливанцев, китайцев и португальцев, наряду с большим количеством иммигрантов из Испании, Канарских островов и других испанских колоний в Южной Америке переехали в Пуэрто-Рико. После Декрета 1815 года, позволившего иностранцам селиться в Пуэрто-Рико, в страну прибыли тысячи иммигрантов со всей Европы. Массовая иммиграция в XIX веке привела к тому, что население острова увеличилось с 155,000 в 1800 году до почти миллиона в конце века. Перепись населения, проводимая в соответствии с королевским декретом 30 сентября 1858 года, даёт следующую следующую картину населения того времени: белое население — 300,430 человек, свободное цветное население — 341,015, рабы — 41,736, неопределено — 127 человек. Позднее Пуэрто-Рико стало постоянным домом для более 100,000 иммигрантов, приехавшим не только из Испании, но также из стран Латинской Америки. В страну въехали выходцы из Аргентины, Кубы, Доминиканской республики, Колумбии и Венесуэлы. Большое разнообразие фамилий также даёт представление о различном происхождении. Эмиграция из страны также стала неотъемлимой частью недавней истории Пуэрто-Рико. После окончания Второй мировой войны вследствие бедности, дешёвых авиабилетов и поддержке правительства острова, волны эмиграции двинулись в США, особенно в Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Бостон, Орландо, Тампу и Хартфорд. Эмиграция продолжалась даже после того, как экономика улучшилась, а рождаемость упала. Она продолжается и в настоящее время, и в совокупности с падением рождаемости, в ближайшие 20 лет может привести к быстрому старению населения и его уменьшению. В 2000 году состоялась перепись населения, в которой пуэрториканцев спрашивали, к какой расе они причисляют сами себя. 95.8 % назвали только одну расу: 80.5 % причислили себя к белым, 8 % к чёрным и 0.4 % описали себя как представителей индейской расы .Puerto Rico DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000. Одной из проблем современного Пуэрто-Рико является высокий уровень бедности — 50 % населения живёт за её чертой. Образование Образование в Пуэрто-Рико четырёхуровневое и поделено на начальную, среднюю и старшую школы, а также на высшее образование. Школа может быть как государственной, так и частной. Согласно опросу 2000 года, 60,0% процентов населения получили аттестат об окончании старшей школы (аналог полного среднего образования в России) и выше, а 18,3% имеют как минимум степень бакалавра. Эти показатели стоят на шестом месте с конца по сравнению с основной территорией США, где средний национальный уровень составляет 80.4% и 24,4% соответственно. Census 2000 Educational Attainment Data По состоянию 2002 года, уровень грамотности среди населения на острове составляет 94,1%, причём уровень грамотности у женщин чуть лучше по сравнением с уровнем у мкжчин. Частные школы управляются различными негосударственными организациями, большей частью Римской Католической Церковью. Двумя крупными государственными высшими образовательными учреждениями являются Университет Пуэрто-Рико ( ) и Университет Сан-Хуан ( ). Крупными частными университетами на острове являются Университет Ана Г. Мендес ( ), Межамериканский университет ( ), Католический Университет ( ) и Университет Священных Сердец ( ). Ежегодно примерно 100 000 учащихся посещают 1500 школ. Министерство образования, имеющее в штате 45 тысяч учителей, является самым крупным работодателем на острове. Федерация учителей Пуэрто-Рико ( ) является самым большим профсоюзом, объединяющем всех постоянно работающих учителей в государственном секторе. Языки Государственными языками в Пуэрто-Рико являются испанский и английский. Испанский язык является основным в государственных учреждениях, хотя английский язык является обязательным предметом обучения, начиная с начальной школы и заканчивая вторым курсом института). По данным 2006 года, примерно 3 860 120 человек используют испанский в качестве основного языка и 82 000 — английский. Хотя относительно небольшая часть островитян считают английский своим основным языком, большая часть населения в крупных городах говорит на обоих языках, или по крайней мере понимает английский и использует его в определённых ситуациях. В 1991 году губернатор острова Рафаэль Хернандес Колон ( ) подписал закон, декларирующий испанский как единственный официальный язык в государственных учреждениях Пуэрто-Рико. Хотя многие политики поддержали такое решение, сторонники вхождения в США на правах штата увидели в этом угрозу своим стремлениям. Закон также приветствовало население Пуэрто-Рико, что стало результатом получения в 1991 году престижной Премии Принца Астурийского ( ) по литературе, выдаваемой ежегодно за вклад в литературу на испанском языке. В 1993 году новый губернатор Педро Россельо ( ) подписал другой закон, вернув английскому статус государственного. Это рассматривалось многими как шаг к сближению с США. Религия Римско-католическая церковь исторически доминирует среди религиозных общин острова, хотя с переходом под суверенитет США появились последователи Свидетелей Иеговы, мормоны и другие протестанские общины. Протестантизм подвергался гонениям во времена испанского правления. Например, первая некатолическая англиканская Церковь Св.Троицы в Понче зазвонила в свои колокола только в 1898 году, с высадкой американский войск на острове. Также имеется небольшая еврейская община в городе Сан-Хуан и в его окрестностях, представляющая все ветви иудаизма. Имеется мусульманская община с культововыми домами по всему острову. Три основные мечети расположены в Рио-Педрас, Понче и Мега Альта. Благодаря нескольким защитникам были вновь открыты религиозные обряды Таино. Административное деление thumb|right|250px|Муниципалитеты Пуэрто-Рико Пуэрто-Рико разделён на 78 муниципалитетов, которые в свою очередь делятся на районы, а те на сектора (остров Мона входит в состав муниципалитета Майягуес ( )) Каждый муниципалитет имеет своего мэра, избираемого на 4-летний период. Первый муниципалитет (прежде известный как «город»), Сан-Хуан, был образован в 1521 году. В XVI веке были образованы ещё два муниципалитета, Коамо (Coamo) и Сан-Герман (San Germán), оба в 1570 году. В XVII веке появились ещё три муниципалитета — Аресибо (Arecibo), 1614; Агуада (Aguada), 1692 и Понче (Ponce). В XVIII—XIX веках население острова быстро увеличивалось, что привело к созданию 30 муниципалитетов в XVIII и ещё 34 в XIX веке. В XX веке было основано только 6 муниципалитетов, последним из которых стал Флорида (Florida), образованный в 1971 году.LinktoPR.com - Fundación de los Pueblos. Экономика В начале 1900-х годов экономика Пуэрто-Рико была преимущественно аграрной, и её основным товаром являлся сахар. В конце 1940-х годов были запущены несколько проектов под названием «''Operation Bootstrap''», суть которых заключалась в освобождении от налогов и строительстве фабрик. В результате, промышленное производство стало основной индустрией острова. Во времена Великой Депрессии экономические условия в Пуэрто-Рико заметно улучшились из-за внешних инвестиций в капиталоёмкие отрасли промышленности, такие как нефтехимия и фармацевтика. Благодаря американским налоговым послаблениям местные отрасли промышленности сегодня могут конкурировать со странами, где зарплата гораздо ниже американских стандартов. В последние годы многие американские и зарубежные производители перебрались в низкооплачиваемые страны Латинской Америки и Азии. Пуэрто-Рико следует трудовому законодательству США и его ограничениям. Туризм является важным компонентом пуэрториканской экономики и приносит примерно $1.8 млрд в год. В 1999 году около 5 млн туристов посетило остров, большей частью из США. Приблизительно треть из них составляют пассажиры круизных лайнеров. Постоянно увеличивается количество регистраций в отелях (статистика с 1998 года), строятся новые гостиницы и другие центры туризма, что говорит о хорошем состоянии индустрии туризма. Валовой внутренний продукт (ВВП) острова в 2004 году составил $17,700 в год на душу населения CIA - The World Factbook - Puerto Rico., что демонстрирует значительный прирост по сравнению с 2002 годом ($14,412) .PRLDEF. Однако если сравнивать это значение с основной территорией США, то согласно американской статистики самый бедный штат США Миссисипи в 2002-04 годах имел доход $21,587 в год на душу населения, что гораздо выше пуэрториканских показателей.U.S. Census - Median Family Income. Начиная с 1952 года разница в ВВП на душу населения между Пуэрто-Рико и основной территорией США оставалась неизменной — остров имеет примерно треть от среднего значения по США. 1 мая 2006 года бюджет Пуэрто-Рико столкнулся с резкой нехваткой денежной наличности, что привело к закрытию местного министерства образования и 42-ух других правительственных учреждений. Все 1,536 гос. школы были закрыты, и 95 762 человек впервые в истории острова столкнулись частичной остановкой государственного управления.Rodríguez, Magdalys. No hubo acuerdo y el gobierno amaneció cerrado 10 мая 2006 года бюджетный кризис был разрешён с новым налоговым соглашением, так что все госслужащие смогли вернуться на работу. Культура и спорт thumb|right|200px|Хлопковое дерево Национальными символами Пуэрто-Рико считаются небольшая птичка семейства танагровых Spindalis portoricensis, цветок Теспезия (Thespesia grandiflora) и Хлопковое дерево (Ceiba pentandra). Неофициальным национальным животным является Крошечная лягушка (Eleutherdactylus coqui). Представительницы Пуэрто-Рико постоянно участвуют в конкурсах красоты Мисс Мира и Мисс Вселенная. Конкурс Мисс Вселенная пуэрториканки выигрывали 5 раз (1970, 1985, 1993, 2001, 2006), по количеству номинаций уступая только США, а однажды выиграли конкурс Мисс Мира (1975). На этом конкурсе в 2005 году представительница Пуэрто-Рико заняла второе место. Пуэрто-Рико имеет свою олимпийскую команду на летних и зимних олимпийских играх, а также участвует в других крупных международных соревнованиях, таких как Игры Пан-Американ ( ), Центрально-Американские и Карибские игры ( ), и Карибский кубок по бейсболу ( ). На олимпийских играх пуэрториканские спортсмены выиграли 6 медалей (1 серебряную и 5 бронзовых), начиная с 1948 года, когда Хуан Эвангелиста Венегас (Juan Evangelista Venegas) выиграл бронзовую медаль в боксе. Хотя на острове известны бокс, баскетбол, волейбол и бейсбол, последний традиционно считался наиболее популярным видом спорта на острове, пока в последние годы не возросло количество играющих в баскетбол. Остров имеет собственную профессиональную бейсбольную лигу. Пуэрто-Рико участвует в Чемпионате мира по бейсболу и имеет в своей копилке 1 золотую (1951), 4 серебряные и 4 бронзовые награды. 8 августа 2004 года стало знаменательной вехой в пуэрториканской олимпийской команде, когда на Олимпиаде в Афинах национальная сборная по баскетболу обыграла команду США. BBC Sports - Olympics 2004. Транспорт thumb|Метро в Пуэрто-Рико На острове хорошо развита сеть дорог, включая и скоростные магистрали, которые находяться под контролем местного Управления Дорог и Транспорта ( ). В крупных городах имеется автобусное сообщение и метро, называемое здесь «Tren Urbano». Основной аэропорт «''Международный аэропорт Луис Муньос Марин''» ( ) расположен в муниципалитете Каролина (Carolina), основной порт острова — Порт Сан-Хуан ( ). Cм. также * Обсерватория в Аресибо Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Офис губернатора Пуэрто-Рико *Банк Экономического Развития *Банк Государственного Развития *Правительство Пуэрто-Рико *Губернатор *Институт Пуэрториканской Культуры *Транспортная Альтернатива *Пуэрториканская Палата Представителей *Пуэрториканский Сенат *Туризм Пуэрто-Рико *Представитель США *Центральная Избирательная Комиссия *Промышленное Развитие Пуэрто-Рико Категория:Пуэрто-Рико Категория:Острова Карибского моря ar:بورتو ريكو bg:Пуерто Рико bs:Porto Riko ca:Puerto Rico cs:Portoriko da:Puerto Rico de:Puerto Rico diq:Porto Riko el:Πουέρτο Ρίκο en:Puerto Rico eo:Puerto-Riko es:Puerto Rico et:Puerto Rico eu:Puerto Rico fa:پورتوریکو fi:Puerto Rico fr:Porto Rico frp:Pôrto Rico ga:Pórtó Rícó gl:Porto Rico - Puerto Rico he:פורטו ריקו hi:पुएर्टो रीको hr:Portoriko ht:Pòtoriko hu:Puerto Rico hy:Պուերտո Ռիկո id:Puerto Riko io:Porto-Riko is:Púertó Ríkó it:Porto Rico ja:プエルトリコ ka:პუერტო-რიკო ko:푸에르토리코 ku:Porto Rîko kw:Puerto Rico la:Portus Dives lt:Puerto Rikas mk:Порторико nl:Puerto Rico nn:Puerto Rico no:Puerto Rico nov:Puerto Riko oc:Puerto Rico pl:Portoryko pt:Porto Rico ro:Puerto Rico sh:Portoriko simple:Puerto Rico sk:Portoriko sl:Portoriko sr:Порторико sv:Puerto Rico sw:Puerto Rico th:เปอร์โตริโก tr:Porto Riko uk:Пуерто-Рико vi:Puerto Rico vo:Puertorikeäns zh:波多黎各 zh-min-nan:Puerto Rico